


Pompas de jabón

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué siempre le terminaba pasando las peores cosas cuando salía a solas con el cocinero? No es que con el resto de sus nakama fuera muy distinto, pero si no era casi devorado por una bestia, se caía a un pozo o los perseguía un alud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompas de jabón

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : ¡Que no! No soy Oda. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo? :P

No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Sanji a ir en busca de provisiones en medio de una isla primitiva, sin embargo había algo distinto en el ritual de siempre, o quizás en el ambiente.

No sabía precisar qué era o a qué se debía; pero sin dudas había _algo_. Miraba a Sanji y no lograba descifrarlo, el cocinero lucía como siempre y no se sentía incómodo caminando junto a él. Nunca —en el pasado— se había sentido incómodo a su lado.

Durante ese día, Sanji lo retó varias veces como a un crío por meter el pie donde no debía, y lo salvó de ser la comida de una enorme bestia. Bestia que al no parecer comestible, el cocinero ignoró para seguir buscando una presa más suculenta.

O sea, nada fuera de lo normal para ser los mugiwara.

Tal vez había habido señales en el entorno; el tan mentado sexto sentido que le llaman algunos… esa sensación de que _algo_ iba a suceder.

Bueno, ellos vivían con esa sensación a cuestas, porque casi siempre les pasaba "algo". Si no terminaban siendo perseguidos por los marines, algún pirata les buscaba roña o tenían algún extraño accidente.

Y ese fue el caso.

Pero no había sido la culpa de Usopp esta vez, después de todo Sanji le había indicado que con su kabuto le diera al indefenso animalito. Animalito que con suerte —para los piratas, porque el pobre no la contaba— sería la cena de los Mugiwara.

Estaban hartos de comer pescados, por fin tendrían un poco de carne roja para degustar.

Estaba demasiado alto para que Sanji pudiese patearlo y después de todo a Usopp nunca se le escapaba una presa. Dicho y hecho, le dio de lleno a eso que parecía ser una pequeña vaca con plumas.

Sanji se impresionaba cada vez que podía apreciar lo mucho que el tirador había mejorado, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Usopp acertó tan de lleno y con tanta potencia que la roca se desquebrajó. Fue un segundo, en el que Sanji se dio cuenta de que el mundo se venía abajo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó esquivando una de las primeras piedras que cayó. No tardarían en caer los pedazos más grandes; se percató por el ruido y por la enorme grieta que había dejado el tiro de su amigo.

Usopp intentó esquivar una roca con sed de sangre y de tamaño asesino, chocando contra Sanji quien resbaló por culpa del musgo. Fue un desastre, porque el cocinero se colgó de su morral y lo arrastró consigo cuesta abajo.

Y no paraban de rodar. Sanji sabía que tarde o temprano algo los detendría, pero intentó usar las piernas para evitar seguir deslizándose, tarea que parecía imposible con esa zona del terreno con tanto lodo.

Cuando Sanji logró ponerse de pie, elevó una pierna para frenar a su amigo con poca delicadeza. Usopp quedó colgando de su pierna derecha, suspirando de alivio al sentir que su cabeza por fin estaba quieta. Pero lo peor estaba por venir: no se dieron cuenta de que su pequeña caza había ocasionado un fuerte alud de barro.

—¡Corre! —Apremió Sanji sin darle tiempo a replicar o preguntar nada, Usopp vio la montaña desmoronarse y siguió por detrás a su compañero.

El cocinero sabía que no lograrían hacer más rápido que el alud, quizás él podría exigirle a sus piernas correr como si su vida dependiera de ellas (y que de hecho dependía de ellas), pero Usopp quedaría sepultado irremediablemente.

¿Qué más daba? Habían estado en situaciones peores. Sin embargo, antes de que Sanji pudiera tomar la decisión de voltear y enfrentar ese alud como si de un enemigo se tratase, pateándolo con energía para dispersarlo, su pie no tocó superficie alguna.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, un gran pozo apareció bajo sus pies. El eco de sus gritos desesperados se escuchó en toda la isla. La caída fue brusca y dolorosa, sobre ambos cayó la gran capa de piedras y tierra que los venía siguiendo.

Sanji, tosiendo, trató de pararse.

—¡Usopp, ¿estás bien?

—Ah, Dios, Sanji… nunca más salgo de caza contigo —suspiró desde el suelo, resignado.

¿Por qué siempre le terminaba pasando las peores cosas cuando salía a solas con el cocinero? No es que con el resto de sus nakama fuera muy distinto, pero si no era casi devorado por una bestia, se caía a un pozo o los perseguía un alud.

Asimismo Usopp también era consciente que de no ser por la ayuda de Sanji, no estaría ahí rememorando esa funesta suerte.

—¡¿Y yo qué tengo que ver, narigón? ¡Tú le diste a la roca!

—¡Por qué tu me dijiste que le diera a ese animal! —bramó furibundo, pero de inmediato se calmaron entendiendo que era idiota gastar energías en algo tan trivial como una discusión sobre quién de los dos acarreaba la mala suerte.

Ambos comprendían que no había sido la culpa de nadie, ¿qué iban a saber que el potente tiro ocasionaría tal desastre?

El suspiro de Sanji, tan sonoro en ese reducido espacio, le hizo reparar en el detalle de que estaban en una cueva creada naturalmente. Encerrados, desde ya.

En lo alto y a muchos metros podían ver las copas de los árboles y un cielo anaranjado que anunciaba, muy pronto, que la luz de sol se apagaría.

El panorama era deprimente.

—Está alto —murmuró Sanji buscando uno de sus cigarrillos. —¿Por qué me pasa esto hoy? —se lamentó mirando el cielo—Justo hoy que pensaba cocinarle a Nami-swan y a Robin-cwhan con todo mi amor.

—¿No se supone que lo haces siempre con amor? —cuestionó de mal humor, arrodillado en el suelo. Se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la tierra.

—Pobrecitas… si muero aquí y no llego para hacerles la cena, ¿qué será de ellas? —siguió lamentándose.

—Ey, no exageres —Tampoco iban a morir, ¿cierto? Tarde o temprano saldrían de ahí, por ejemplo cuando un águila bajase a buscarlos.

Había que ser realistas (y Usopp era especialista en eso y en negatividad): si sus amigos no salían a buscarlos y, sobretodo, tenían éxito en dicha búsqueda, acabarían sepultados por el lodo al intentar subir… si no morían de hambre y sed.

—Estarán tan preocupadas —lloriqueó.

—Sí, seguro —ironizó.

—¡Llorarán por mi! —exclamó extendiendo los brazos—¡No podrán seguir con sus vidas porque les faltaré! ¡No puedo permitir que mis chicas sufran así! ¡Debo ser fuerte y sobrevivir!

—Ey, Sanji —lo llamó, indiferente al debate interno sobre el aciago destino de sus damas. Pero Sanji lo ignoró, para seguir lloriqueando dramático y pomposo. —Ey, Sanji —volvió a llamarlo. —Lamento interrumpir tu soliloquio obsesivo y preocupante, pero…

—¡¿Qué? —preguntó con fuego en los ojos, enojado por interrumpir la imagen mental de Nami llorando desnuda por su ausencia. ¿Y por qué desnuda?... Pues, era la mente de Sanji, después de todo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó con tanta calma que no parecía ser el mismo Usopp medroso y teatral de antaño—Espera, así no… —debía ponerle más énfasis, la situación lo ameritaba—¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER? —gritó, jalándose del pelo.

—Pues, ¿morir? —respondió—Viendo la situación —continuó, poniéndose serio—subir es peligroso, todo puede venirse abajo, y esperar a que nos encuentren es… —suspiró. —Sí, no nos queda más que morir —encendió finalmente el cigarrillo, para fumarlo con calma.

Y de repente, a Usopp, la idea de estar encerrados ahí comenzó a alterarlo. Bien, había logrado mantener la cordura y la paz por mucho tiempo tratándose de él:

—¡No quiero morir! —exclamó desesperado.

Había tantas cosas que quería hacer. Pensó en Kaya, en los chicos de la aldea, en los labios de Kaya, en su padre, de vuelta pensó en Kaya. Maldición, ahora nunca podría proponerle matrimonio.

—¡No quiero morir virgen! —volvió a gritar, desesperado. —¡Tuve que haberte acompañado a ese burdel! ¡¿Por qué rechacé tu invitación?

—Bueno, en ese caso puedo ayudarte con una de las dos virginidades —ofreció Sanji, como quien ofrece un abrigo.

—Lo decía en broma —aclaró entre ojos, un poco sorprendido por la rápida respuesta que le había dado su amigo. —Además la virginidad que me interesa perder, seguramente no es la de tu interés —farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y tú que sabes? —murmuró bajito.

Antes de que Usopp pudiese reclamar explicaciones por comentario tan gay, Sanji dio la vuelta ignorándolo para tratar de probar el terreno e intentar subir.

Y en eso andaba el cocinero, cuando escuchó un grito que, primero, parecía lejano, para después comenzar a oírse cada vez más cerca.

Era un "Ah" demasiado conocido.

A mitad de camino, después del esfuerzo que le supuso escalar hasta ahí, Sanji sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza. Y si no se desmayó fue de puro milagro. Alguien muy sonriente lo tumbó de bruces al suelo.

—¡Qué mierda! —exclamó, para escuchar de inmediato la risa de su capitán.

—¡Chicos, que hacen aquí! ¡¿A qué juegan? —En cuclillas miró a uno y miró al otro.

Sanji y Usopp compartieron miradas cómplices y al mismo tiempo le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con el revés de la mano. Luego de explicar con palabras poco amables —pero concisas— la situación, Luffy exclamó:

—¡¿No pueden salir?

—Hasta que te das cuenta —chistó el cocinero.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Luffy? ¿También te agarró un alud? —Aunque no tenía sentido, porque nada había caído tras Luffy.

—No… estábamos jugando carreras con Chopper, pero Chopper es un reno —se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño, como quien descubre una verdad vedada a la humanidad. —Así que me llevaba ventaja; quería llegar rápido abajo y la regla era que yo no podía usar mi gomu gomu, así que me tiré al piso para rodar —hizo el gesto con la mano—pero me agarró el pozo —estalló en carcajadas—fue muy divertido. ¡Me encanta rodar! ¡¿A ustedes no?

Usopp suspiró resignado. No dijo nada, al fin y al cabo lo importante era que gracias a Luffy podrían salir.

—Sácanos de aquí —pidió Sanji sabiendo que con la akuma no mi de su capitán sería suficiente para salir propulsados.

Pero no se dieron cuenta que en el borde del pozo, Chopper —preocupado por la repentina desaparición de Luffy— había acercado la cabeza.

El olfato lo había llevado hasta ahí, sorprendiéndose al sentir también el característico y fuerte olor de Sanji y Usopp.

Fue tanta la mala suerte de ese día, que Luffy dio contra Chopper y volvió a caer al pozo, arrastrando consigo a los otros tres, barro incluido, quedando sepultados.

Luffy tenía la cabeza afuera, pero el cuerpo atrapado. Sanji salió haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de sus piernas, y Usopp alcanzó a respirar justo a tiempo cuando el cocinero tiró de su nariz, que era lo único que se podía ver de él.

—¡Chopper! —El reno había quedado cabeza abajo, las cuatro patas apuntaban al cielo.

—Estoy bien —dijo él—, eso creo. —Tenía las cornamentas clavadas a la tierra.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Luffy estalló en carcajadas—¡No puedo salir, este barro parece concreto! ¿Me ayudan?

Sanji, con muy poco amor, lo jaló del pelo estirándolo como chicle hasta que logró sacarlo.

—Genial —bufó Usopp desahuciado. —Los cuatro encerrados aquí —¿Cómo harían para alertarle a los demás que necesitaban ayuda? Cuando justamente los dos grupos de caza estaban sepultados en un pozo.

—Yo puedo salir… —dijo Chopper, trepando con facilidad en su versión animal.

Y así, el reno sacó al tirador, y el capitán a su cocinero. Sanji se arrepintió de inmediato cuando se estrelló en el suelo; hubiera preferido cambiar lugares con Usopp y ser ayudado por Chopper. ¡Que Luffy no reparaba en que el resto de la humanidad no era de goma como él!

Cuando regresaron al Sunny ya era de noche, no habían conseguido nada para cenar, estaban hambrientos y cubiertos de barro. Pero Luffy no perdía la sonrisa, para él todo eso había sido muy divertido.

—Chicos, ¿dónde estuvieron? —preguntó una alarmada Nami—Se han ido en la mañana y ya… ¡¿qué les pasó? —exclamó cuando pudo verlos más de cerca. Lucían cansados además de mugrientos.

—¿La comida? —Interrumpió Zoro al ver que volvían con las manos vacías.

—La comida, marimo —murmuró Sanji entre dientes, y no siguió hablando porque se lo comía a él de la bronca y la frustración que cargaba encima.

—Nos caímos a un pozo, fin de la historia —resumió Usopp, agotado.

—¡Nami-swan! ¡Estuve a punto de morir! —gritó Sanji acercándose a ella dando volteretas.

—¡No! —Lo frenó en seco—¡No me abraces… estás cubierto de barro!

—Por lo que veo no fue una caza fructífera —dijo Robin, desde lo alto.

—¡Robin-chwan! —lloriqueó Sanji—¡Estuve a punto de morir!

—Yo te veo muy entero, cocinero-san.

Sanji, derrotado, dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. No lograba conmover a ninguna de las dos y ganarse aunque sea un abrazo. Usopp pasó a su lado y le palmeó el hombro en son de consuelo barato.

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó Luffy, brazos en alto.

—¡Primero báñense! —reclamó la navegante.

—Chicos, debería revisarlos para asegurarme que no están heridos.

—No te preocupes, Chopper, hemos tenido heridas peores —le tranquilizó Usopp.

—Me voy a bañar primero —avisó Sanji—, así empiezo con la cena. Comeremos otra vez pescado.

—¡Yo también me voy a bañar! —exclamó Luffy, brazos en alto—¡Con Sanji!

El mentado lo ignoró, siguiendo su camino.

—¡Yo también, yo también! —Chopper dio saltitos en su versión tanuki. Le encantaba compartir baño con sus amigos. —¡Vamos, Usopp!

Pero el mentado se quedó atrás, un poco cohibido. Desde que habían vuelto del encierro involuntario varias cosas habían cambiado. Eso era claro.

Antes de separarse solían bañarse los tres juntos. A veces cuando tenían que hacer rápido o ahorrar agua, incluso lo hacían con Zoro, Franky, Brook y Sanji. No obstante esos baños sagrado de a tres, comenzaron a ponerle incómodo apenas se reencontraron. Porque en el pasado, cuando Luffy decía "me daré un baño antes de que Nami me pegue otra vez", era como una invitación sobrentendida.

Sus amigos siempre lo decían: Esos tres parecían estar pegados, y las duchas siempre eran compartidas. Sanji lo entendía de una forma muy simple: eran como niños. A él no le molestaba compartir el baño, después de todo no tenía porqué sentirse incómodo. Pero notó en Usopp la contradicción.

—Ey, ¿no están grandes para bañarse en grupo como si fueran críos? —cuestionó Sanji, ya desde el baño y preparando los cubos de agua fría.

Usopp levantó la vista, saliendo de su introspección y volviendo en sí. Era como si Sanji le hubiera estado leyendo la mente, porque justamente de eso se trataba para el tirador: Ahora el pudor no le permitía tomarse esas libertades. Menos con menos teniendo a Sanji en el mismo baño.

De nuevo, como si el cocinero tuviera telepatía, lo miró de lleno con una seriedad petrificante.

—¡¿Qué dices, Sanji? —Se molestó Luffy, bajando los brazos con decepción.

—Digo —murmuró con desidia— hace años que les salieron pelos ahí abajo, deberían saber lo que es el pudor.

—Yo tengo pelos en todo el cuerpo, no sólo ahí abajo —dijo Chopper con algarabía.

Sanji, resignado, rió y negó con la cabeza al comprobar que no entendían su punto. En verdad eran como niños… tan inocentes. O quizás se debía a que él era un pervertido, no lo tenía muy en claro. Sin embargo había visto en Usopp esa duda, esa pequeña turbación.

—Tú —le llamó la atención, y el tirador dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa. —¿Vas a bañarte o no? —La mirada ansiosa de Sanji quedó oculta bajo el mechón de pelo copioso; pero la expresión en su rostro seguía siendo seria y a la vez inexpresiva.

—¡Ven Usopp, estamos cubiertos de lodo! —En dos segundos Luffy quedó desnudo de pies a cabeza, todavía con la puerta del baño abierta.

—¿Vienes? —Sanji reiteró la pregunta, notando que Chopper ya estaba tomando uno de los cubiletes de agua fría para echárselo encima.

—Sí —asintió finalmente.

—Entonces, cierra la puerta —había cierto deje de impaciencia en el tono de su voz, pero Usopp no se percató de eso y dio la vuelta para cerrarla.

Luffy había empezado a jugar con el agua, tirándosela a Chopper y regando el suelo, mientras Sanji se quitaba con extrema calma las botas y las medias; como si nada ni nadie le apurase, o como si no tuviese que hacer algo importante… como cocinar.

—¿Te vas a bañar vestido? —dijo con gracia.

Recién entonces Usopp notó algo distinto en Sanji, quizás en la mirada ansiosa, en la forma de decirlo o en la sonrisa de medio lado que fue visible por un instante, pero sin dudas el cocinero estaba muy atento a los pasos que daba.

Ya, era bañarse, se había quitado la ropa frente a sus nakama's hombres cien millones de veces. Quitó uno de los tiradores, y bajó la vista al suelo cuando se quitó el otro, por el simple motivo de que Sanji le había clavado los ojos, sin dejar a su vez de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Ya había comenzado con el pantalón, mientras las risas de Luffy y Chopper inundaban el reducido espacio.

Cuando Usopp estuvo a punto de quedarse como Dios lo trajo al mundo, dio la vuelta para evitar exponer toda su desnudez, y buscó el cubilete que le correspondía para terminar con esa parte tan incómoda del baño.

Sanji sonrió divertido, percatándose de nuevo de las actitudes del tirador. Lucía nervioso, pero ¿por qué? Darse la vuelta así, de esa forma, como si estuviera escondiendo algo que debía cuidar, era risorio. En cuyo caso, siendo todos hombres, debería haber hecho al revés.

Dejar el trasero expuesto era casi como una incitación.

—Vaya —murmuró Sanji tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó. Se había sorprendido al notar el cambio en Usopp, era muy visible… los músculos en las piernas, piernas que las recordaba finitas como las de mujer, hacían juego con el trabajado y duro trasero. Era grande y fibroso; como quien dice burdamente: "había de donde agarrar". Sonrió para sus adentros y terminó de quitarse lo que le faltaba de ropa, justo al mismo tiempo que Usopp daba la vuelta para meterse dentro de la tina.

Y maldito sea Sanji, que no tomaba su lugar en la tarima y en cambio se quedaba de pie allí insultándolo con esa belleza de adonis griego. Exagerando, claro. Pero hasta sus ridículas cejas y sus ridículas piernas peludas eran adorables en él.

—¿Estás apurado? —remarcó el cocinero levantando una pierna para pasarla y sentarse sobre la tarima.

—¡Sí, Usopp! —Se quejó Luffy tiritando de frío, pero sin intenciones de terminar la guerra de jabón que había iniciado con Chopper—¡Estás haciendo muy rápido, ven a jugar con las pompas de jabón!

—No te has sacado bien el barro —remarcó Sanji mirándolo por última vez de arriba abajo, como si buscase cerciorar sus palabras. —Vas a ensuciar el agua. Ven… —le cedió su cubilete, que todavía tenía bastante agua. La de Luffy y Chopper había sido completamente desperdiciada.

Pero el muy ladino del cocinero la había dejado a su lado, como si buscase apropósito que Usopp se acercase a él.

Usopp lo hizo, pero se aproximó como el domador de serpientes cuando se acerca lentamente a la víbora. Ni que el rubio le fuera a picar o a morder.

—Bien, niños —dijo Sanji con voz firme y autoritaria, terminando con el juego del doctor y el capitán—… al agua.

Ambos plantaron un gesto de descontento, querían seguir jugando, pero ya habían derrochado gran parte del jabón.

—A bañarse, o el agua va a enfriarse —apuró el cocinero, metiéndose él primero dentro de la humeante tina con agua tibia.

Era un lugar bastante amplio, pero quizás no lo suficiente para albergar a cuatro personas.

Luffy se tiró, como si en vez de una bañera fuera una piscina o el mismo mar, y su cabeza dio contra la pared pero, como era de goma, no hizo más que reír.

—¡Idiota! —bramó Sanji, cuando pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa por semejante arrebato. Ya debería acostumbrarse, conocía muy bien a su capitán.

Chopper se acomodó entre las piernas de Luffy, quien lo recibió en sus brazos para terminar de quitarle los restos de jabón que le quedaban en el pelaje de la espalda. Le encantaba hacer eso al capitán, era como estar bañando a una mascota.

—¡Chopper, no hagas eso! —se quejó Usopp quien al entrar último recibió de lleno las gotas más gruesas pues, como si de un perro se tratase, el reno se había sacudido bañando todo el lugar con agua y jabón.

Eso era algo que le divertía hacer, especialmente porque Luffy lo alentaba. Sanji había predicho que lo haría —además siempre lo hacía tarde o temprano—, así que se atajó justo a tiempo, elevando un brazo y cerrando los ojos.

Pasada la queja, se hizo a un lado para cederle espacio al tirador.

—¿No vas a lavarte la cabeza? —le preguntó, sintiendo la piel morena de Usopp pegándose a la suya.

El contraste era tan notorio y estaban tan pegados, que hasta Luffy pareció reparar en el pormenor.

—¡Que gracioso! ¡Chocolate y leche!

—¡Mmm! —se relamió Chopper—¡Qué rico! Sanji —reparó en el cocinero—¡Haz leche chocolatada después del baño! ¿Sí?

—¡Sí, Sanji! ¡Haznos! —pidió Luffy.

—Si se portan bien… —murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para de inmediato reparar en el revoltijo de pelo que tenía el tirador. —¿Quieres que te ayude a lavártelo? —preguntó, jalando suavemente de esos bucles rebeldes.

Usopp abrió la boca, y la cerró al no saber qué decir. Negarse le parecía descortés, pero lo cierto es que no necesitaba ayuda para algo tan básico.

—G-Gracias, p-puedo s-solo. Creo…

—¿Qué te pasa, Usopp? —preguntó Luffy, extrañado—Estás como tonto.

—¡¿Y mira quién me lo dice?

Sanji estalló en carcajadas, pero estas cesaron de golpe cuando el agua regurgitó.

—Lo siento —dijo Luffy para de inmediato recibir una patada del cocinero que lo sacó de la tina.

Quedó con el culo en pompa.

—¡VETE DE AQUÍ, CERDO!

—¡Estamos en el baño, es un lugar neutro para tirarse gases! —reclamó el capitán elevando la cabeza, todavía con el trasero apuntando al cielo. —Vámonos, Chopper —sentenció Luffy poniéndose de pie y ajustándose un sombrero imaginario—; es evidente que ellos dos no tienen _el espíritu_.

Sanji se quedó a cuadritos con esas palabras, pero Usopp pareció entender a lo que se refería.

El reno asintió. Eso era evidente: ni Sanji ni Usopp habían disfrutado de los juegos mantenidos con su capitán. En un pasado, que ya parecía lejano, el tirador compartía con ellos la diversión, sin embargo en el presente se comportaba casi igual que los demás: Se comportaba como un adulto.

Aburridos como Zoro. ¡¿Qué era eso de bañarse y nada más? ¿¡Que había sido de las guerras de shampoo? ¡¿De las carreras de jabón? ¡¿De los concursos de pedos submarinos?

Usopp había crecido y era un adulto.

—Vámonos, Luffy —dijo Chopper con decisión.

—Aburridos —les dijo el capitán a modo de insulto.

—¡Aburridos! —reiteró Chopper dando la vuelta para ver como Luffy se iba desnudo del baño—¡Espera Luffy, primero deberías…!

No pudo terminar la frase. Algo voló hacia la cabeza del capitán y el grito de Nami se oyó en todo el Grand Line.

—¡Ve a vestirte imbécil!

En cuanto Usopp quiso reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situación, de que se estaba quedando a solas con el pervertido de los mugiwara, sintió unos dedos rozándole el muslo por debajo del agua.

No había que ser muy lúcido para adivinar de quien se trataba, en esa tina sólo habían quedado ellos dos. Y cuando Chopper terminó de vestirse cerrando tras sí la puerta del baño, Usopp viró encontrando en los ojos del cocinero una mirada demasiado intensa. Pero no, era esa sonrisa lo que lograba estremecerlo.

—Entonces… —murmuró Sanji exhalando el aire de tal manera que pareció un gemido ronco. Usopp se replegó, tomando distancia—Nosotros estábamos hablando de algo antes de que nos interrumpieran —rió por dentro al ver la desesperación en su nakama.

—S-Sanji… —sorprendido, es poco—¿de veras… de veras tú…?

—¿"De veras" qué?

—¿De veras quieres ayudarme con una de mis dos virginidades? —parpadeó, estupefacto.

¿Quién era ese hombre que decía llamarse Sanji? ¿Qué habían hecho con su nakama heterosexual, ese que se desvivía por las mujeres?

¡¿Dónde estaba Sanji y qué habían hecho con él?

En un cambio abrupto de emociones, lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió como si fuera un muñeco de trapo:

—¡Sanji! ¡¿Qué te pasó en esa isla? —Usopp no podía concebirlo, ¿tan grande era el trauma del cocinero?

—Entiéndelo, Usopp —rogó el rubio. —Dos años —hizo el gesto con los dedos—, dos años encerrado en una isla con hombres vestidos de mujer. —Enfatizó asintiendo—¡Hombres-vestidos-de-mujer! —remarcó casi a los gritos. —A los seis meses me trepaba por las paredes, aguanté un año entero —negó con la cabeza—¡Un año sin sexo! ¡Pero sucumbí! —desahuciado exhaló un exagerado lamento—No perdoné ni a uno. Me follé a todo lo que se movía en esa isla. Cerrando los ojos y aguantando las arcadas —dramatizó—¡pero lo hice!

—S-Sanji —parecía sumamente conmovido.

—Tú tienes suerte, precisamente porque eres virgen, pero… —negó con la cabeza—, pero si hubieras mordido la fruta, Usopp —exageró con vehemencia—Créeme, te hubieras follado hasta las plantas, al año y medio en cautiverio.

A Usopp, la idea de tener sexo con el único habitante del archipiélago en el que había caído, lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Dios santo…

—Así que no te quejes de tu situación. Claro, —satirizó hablando más consigo mismo que con el otro—pude haber tenido mejor suerte e ir a parar a una isla en donde hubiera una belleza de pelo rosa, o en una isla llena de mujeres con poca ropa. ¡Incluso en una isla con ancianas! Pero no… a mi me tocaron hombres vestidos de mujer —refunfuñó—Y me "tocaron", precisamente. —Sacudió la cabeza—Quiero olvidarme de eso, ¿sí? Haz de cuenta que no dije nada y… por favor… no se lo cuentes a nadie.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, sabes que no voy a contar algo tan personal —le sonrió para tratar de transmitirle seguridad—, no tienes nada de que apenarte. No es tan terrible.

—Me vestí de mujer —escondió el rostro entre las piernas—, de mujer… yo.

—Sanji —posó una mano en la espalda, para tratar de confortarlo.

—Me maquillé…

—Bueno, tranquilo —el sollozo comenzaba a ser lastimero.

—¡Y soy hombre, bien hombre! —gritó, llamando la atención de la navegante.

La puerta fue golpeada con energía.

—Chicos, ¿qué tanto hacen? —suspiró—Sanji, ya es tarde, ¿cuándo vas a empezar con la comida?

—¡A-ahí voy, mi preciosa Nami-swan!… —Miró al tirador con los ojos rojos, ¿a causa del jabón quizás?—Lo peor de todo es que no me despego de mi papel. No, lo peor de todo es que se me esté poniendo dura estando al lado tuyo, eso es lo peor.

—Bueno, supongo que es natural… digo… hace cuanto que no… lo haces…

Recién en ese momento Usopp se dio cuenta de por qué sentía el aire enrarecido cuando estaba cerca de Sanji, recién comprendía que era eso distinto que le veía al cocinero.

—Eres gay.

—¡Que no lo soy!

—Y si se te está poniendo dura por estar al lado mío, es porque te gustan los hombres, Sanji. —Toda la lógica del mundo.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —Se molestó. Después de todo era sexo, Sanji podía empalmarse frotándose contra un árbol y pensando los granos de Nami. Con sólo eso ya estaba a tono.

—Lo sé, porque sé me está poniendo dura a mí y… —alzó los hombros—y me gustan los chicos.

Sanji abrió tan grande los ojos que casi parecía Brook.

—¿Tu eres gay?

—De pie a cabeza.

—Yo creía que… Kaya, esa amiga tuya que siempre mencionas.

—Es una pequeña obsesión que tengo. O quizás sí me gusten. —Meditó un segundo—Bueno, sí… me gustan las chicas, pero más los chicos… así que eso me hace gay, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo sabes qué eres gay? —parecía muy asombrado.

—Porque me gustas —sonrió, sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas y como un acto reflejo se aferró las piernas hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas. —Aunque también me gusta Zoro… y Luffy… —ladeó la cabeza—Y Franky también…

—Bueno, sí… eres gay.

—Pero también Nami, Robin…

—¡Ya para, me estás asustando! —sólo quedaban dos nakama.

Verlo a Sanji asustado era tan extraño… quien sólo gritaba y chillaba como niña ante las cucarachas, pero se mostraba impasible ante bestias, zombies y criaturas terroríficas como Oz.

—Pero tú eres el que más me gusta.

—¿De veras? —Sonrió vanidoso por ser objeto de adoración de su amigo. Usopp asintió a su pregunta, no obstante Sanji enseguida se obligó a guardar compostura—¡Pero yo no soy gay! ¡Sólo es sexo, Usopp! ¡Sólo es insertar palito A en ranura B!

—No estoy diciendo que te amo, de todos modos, imbécil —se mostró molesto y orgulloso.

—Yo tampoco te quiero —farfulló cual protocolo, pero sabiendo que era mentira—, sólo quiero a las mujeres.

Otro golpe en la puerta que los interrumpió.

—¡CARAJO, QUE TENEMOS HAMBRE, COCINERO DE MIERDA! —Ese no podía ser otro que Roronoa—¡Me importa poco lo que estén haciendo! ¡Pero ACABEN de una vez! ¡Queremos comer!

Sanji se levantó un poco de la tina para responder la agresión del marimo, pero la mano de Usopp sobre su brazo logró calmarlo.

—Sanji… no digas nada de lo que te conté.

El mentado asintió, ignorando los gritos del espadachín de todavía se oían del otro lado.

—Será nuestro oscuro y marica secreto —propuso en un murmullo. —Ahora estamos a mano.

Usopp sonrió, complacido de ver que tenía algo tan íntimo para compartir con Sanji. Lo miró, analizando ese extraño día y negó con la cabeza.

—A veces no sé si me traes buena suerte o mala suerte.

—¿Y eso, a qué va? —tiritó, el agua ya se había congelado.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza—, será mejor salir —propuso, pero al intentar ponerse de pie, la mano de Sanji lo atajó a tiempo.

—Espera —dudó un segundo—, no me respondiste si querías que te ayudara o no con… ya sabes—hizo un ademán con la cabeza—, ayudarte a perder una de las dos virginidades. Digo…

El tirador meditó profundamente la propuesta, hasta que divertido respondió:

—Pues… —podía ver la ansiedad en los ojos de su nakama—no sé… —sí, podía ver como Sanji se moría de ganas—no sé si te mereces ese premio.

—¡HA! —exclamó, molesto con la resolución de su compañero—¡Ni que tu culo fuera la gran cosa, narigón!

—Ah, ¿sí? —asintió, borrando esa sonrisa para dar lugar a un gesto serio y bribón—Entonces que tus sesiones masturbatorias te sean provechosas.

—Espera, espera, espera —se había puesto de pie, y por eso Sanji aprovechó para tomarlo por la cintura. —No seas malo —rogó—, era broma… no quise decir eso… Usopp…

—¿Qué? —concedió con desgana, temblando luego de pavor al sentir la piel desnuda del cocinero y el pene duro entre las nalgas cuando afianzó el abrazo.

—Prometo tratarte como trato a las damitas vírgenes, pero…

—No quiero que me trates como a una mujer. Soy un hombre —Sacó finalmente un pie fuera de la tina y caminó hasta donde estaba la toalla y su ropa.

Estar desnudo cerca de Sanji, poco a poco, volvía a resultarle natural.

—Bueno, voy a tratarte…

—No me trates diferente —alzó los hombros y escondiendo una sonrisa, acotó—, conquístame.

La cara de Sanji fue todo un poema de sorpresa y asco. Casi la misma expresión que ponía cada vez que alguien le recordaba que Kokoro-san era una sirena.

—¡No! —fue contundente. —Yo no conquisto hombres.

—Entonces no te me acerques con esas intenciones.

Sanji se aferró de la cabeza y comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo. ¿Por qué se la ponía tan difícil? ¿Acaso, no entendía Usopp lo que él estaba sufriendo? Necesitaba sexo, y cuánto antes.

—Usopp, voy a morir… me va a explotar. —Se señaló la entrepierna—Si se junta mucho semen, mis bolas…

—¡No mientas, Chopper me dijo que eso no puede pasar!

—Maldito seas, Chopper —esa excusa a veces funcionaba con algunas muchachitas ignorantes.

—Si me sigo masturbando, puedo morir Usopp… porque…

—¡No mientas! ¡Que el mentiroso soy yo! —Cerró los ojos, cansado de la conversación—Chopper también me dijo que masturbarse no te hace crecer pelos en la mano, ni te mata, ni nada…

—Mierda —pensó en algo más, pero no se le ocurría qué.

—¿Cocinero-san? —La voz de Robin acaparó la atención de los dos. —Empezaré a preparar la cena, si no te molesta.

—¡N-no hace falta, Robin! ¡No ensucies esas hermosas manos que tienes para acariciarme! ¡Enseguida salgo…!

—No se preocupen, ustedes terminen lo que estén haciendo que nosotros nos encargamos.

—¡No, pero…! —Sanji quiso abrir la puerta y explicarle a la arqueóloga que sólo estaban hablando, sin embargo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo sólo alcanzó a apoyar la mano en el picaporte—¡Estamos hablando, ya salimos! —Miró a Usopp con cara de pocos amigos, para retarlo entre dientes—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí, tú culpa! ¡Porque si hubieras accedido sin vueltas y desde entrada, ya para estas alturas estaría eyaculando!

—¡Cerdo! —bramó. —¡¿De verdad pensabas hacérmelo en el baño?

—Será mejor vestirse… —cedió malhumorado, se hizo de sus ropas y comenzó por colocarle los pantalones.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos y listos para salir, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Sanji estiró la mano, cediendo el primer lugar, pero Usopp realizó el mismo gesto.

—Ve tú primero…

—No, tú… eres el cocinero y debes ir a cocinar.

—Sal, Usopp…

—Que no.

—¡SAL PRIMERO!

La puerta se abrió y por ella trastabilló el tirador luego de recibir una patada bien puesta en el trasero, ante él, Franky estaba haciendo una pose con una gran sonrisa ladina.

—¡92 minutos, exactamente! —gritó el cyborg

—¿De qué hablas? —Sanji buscó uno de sus cigarrillos.

—¡Esto amerita una canción, ¿no, Brook? —Continuó Franky.

—Por supuesto —el músico se sentó acomodando una guitarra criolla sobre la falda.

Y la canción que el cyborg cantaba a los gritos, no era otra que una canción de amor.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —lloró, ocultando la cara con un brazo—¡Que dos de mis nakama hayan descubierto el amor!

—¡Que no, imbécil! —Sanji le dio una patada voladora, en la espalda, porque de lo contrario no le haría efecto alguno, y logró tumbarlo.

Pero Franky se puso de pie en un segundo para exclamar fuera de sí:

—¡92 minutos encerrados en el baño tiene que significar más que sólo sexo! ¡Y no estoy llorando, idiota!

—¡No estábamos teniendo sexo! —refutó Usopp notando que todos, absolutamente todos sus nakama creían eso.

Incluso Luffy, quien en un costado estaba presenciando el show mientras se hurgaba —aparentemente indiferente— la nariz.

—Chicos, si querían estar solos, nos lo hubieran dicho —reclamó el capitán haciendo una bolita con el moco.

—Eso, eso… —secundó Chopper—Si querían aparearse…

—¡QUE NO! —gritaron los dos, sacados de sus casillas.

Robin lanzó unas risillas apagada, mientras Nami se llevó la palma a la frente en gesto de cansancio.

—¿92 MINUTOS? —Sanji parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta—¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos en el baño —se dirigió a Usopp—hablando? —Remarcó la última palabra mirándolos de reojo—¡¿Sólo hablando?

—Ya, cocinero… no te apenes —intervino Zoro—, "cada uno hace de su culo un florero, y pone en él la flor que más le gusta" —Cuanta filosofía Zen que había en bushido-san. Y eso no se encontraba en la poesía de los samurai's. —Lo dijo Miyamoto Musashi —remató, para despejar la duda.

—¡Marimo de mierda!

—Tsk… y no sé porqué no me extraña de ti —agregó el espadachín.

—¡Eres musgo muerto! —se le fue al humo y una batalla de mil días dio comienzo.

—En fin —suspiró Usopp ignorando al igual que el resto el coro de sablazos y patadas—, se me fue el hambre, me iré a dormir.

Eso acaparó la atención de Sanji, quien se distrajo un instante para voltear. Alcanzó a agacharse justo a tiempo para evitar el filo de la katana, la cual le rozó cortándole un par de mechones, detalle que ignoró.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No —fue tajante.

Siguió su camino, sin advertir que Sanji lo seguía detrás. El grupo se quedó presenciando la escena y cada uno en su fuero más interno sonrió complacido. Era evidente que se querían, que algo había pasado en el baño. Una conversación quizás, o un acercamiento. Fue Nami la que propuso algo sencillo: hacer de cuenta de que ellos ya eran pareja, para que les resultase natural desde entrada.

Durante días Sanji se desvivió explicándole a sus chicas que él era bien hombrecito, pero como dice el dicho: "Si no puedes contra ellos, únete", acabó por aceptar resignado el hecho de que lo habían emparejado con Usopp; casi a la fuerza.

¿Cuándo fue que hasta a él empezó a resultarle natural? No lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero varias semanas después se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de Usopp. De los besos, los abrazos, las caricias y las palabras cursis que sólo, y únicamente, le dedicaba a las mujeres.

En pocos meses, estaba irremediablemente enamorado. Había asumido por completo la idea de que amaba a un hombre. A uno que tenía madera de artista, contaba historias increíbles, le hacía reír y le mostraba que el mundo era un lugar mejor y más cálido en sus brazos.

Para el año, a la tripulación le resultaba algo común escuchar cada tanto un Usopp-kyun, mezclado con palabras de afecto. Y cuando Usopp le hería el ego, Sanji corría por todo el Sunny desesperanzado, gritando que Usopp ya no lo quería más y que no tenía sentido vivir.

—¿Quién iba a imaginarlo, no? —Comentó Nami una tarde, mientras tomaba sol en la reposera—Que Sanji terminaría así…

—Se ve que su experiencia en la isla de los okama le cambió la vida —meditó Robin, viendo al cocinero colgado del mástil principal.

—¡Perdóname, Usopp! —gritaba el rubio—¡Te juro por mi vida que esa muchacha era mi hermana!

—¡¿Cuántas hermanas tienes, imbécil? —reprochó el tirador.

—Ya van seis en este mes —fue la respuesta indiferente de Zoro, quien en teoría dormía la siesta a los pies de dicho mástil.

—E-Era una prima hermana… segunda —explicó vacilante—y lejana.

—Pero Sanji… los hermanos no deben besarse en la boca —dijo Luffy, contrariado. —¡Ni mucho menos hacer hijitos!

—¡Cerebro de goma espuma! —bramó el cocinero descolgándose para ir a darle tunda al imberbe.

¡Así arruinaba su plan para conseguir el perdón de Usopp!

—¡No te me acerques, Sanji! —bramó desde lo alto del mástil, apuntando su kabuto hacia el rubio.

—¡Usopp! —lloriqueó desde el suelo, a su lado Franky lloraba de verdad y con toda su energía.

—¡Perdónalo, hombre, ¿no ves como sufre?

—Viéndote, diría que tú eres el que más sufre, Franky-san —murmuró Brook.

—¡No me hables! —reiteró el tirador hablándole a Sanji e ignorando al resto del mundo.

—¡Usopp! —Clamó el cocinero—¡Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece! ¡Es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado!

—¡¿Y Nami, y Robin? —Lo probó.

El cocinero dirigió una rápida mirada a las chicas, buscando su aprobación. Nami asintió y Robin le sonrió para darle el pie que necesitaba.

—¡No significan nada para mí! —Se mordió la lengua—Lo siento chicas… —murmuró bajito para que sólo ellas lo escuchasen.

—Está bien… —negaron las dos, entendiendo la situación.

—¡Ellas son un par de brujas, me tratan mal y no me quieren! —Tomó aire—¡En cambio tú sí, me amas… me idolatras… me das todo ese amor que nadie, ninguna mujer, me da! ¡Para ti soy importante, lo sé… y… y yo…!

—Tú puedes, Sanji —alentó Chopper; y Nami, divertida, decidió secundarlo.

—Eso, Sanji… —batió las palmas; le gustaba el nuevo cocinero, ya no era tan cargoso con ella y eso se lo debía sin duda a Usopp—Tú puedes, despliega todo tu encanto.

—¡SÍ, Nami-swan! —cuando la navegante le daba una idea, para él era como una orden.

Subió en dos segundos el largo del mástil casi levitando en vez de escalando, y llegó ante Usopp para tomarlo de los hombros antes de que pudiera darle un golpe.

—Tonto —le dijo al tirador, mientras este se retorcía entre sus brazos como si estuviera poseído—¿Quién te va a amar más que yo? —Le sonrió, tratando de ablandarlo—¿Quién te va a cuidar como yo te cuido?

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que terminamos en este punto —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, pero enseguida aflojó las facciones.

—¿Me perdonas? —rogó con cara de borrego a medio morir—Soy un idiota, lo sabes, pero… de verdad, te quiero.

—No puedo quejarme —alzó los hombros, muy resignado ya—, después de todo no dejas de ser Sanji, y quizás por eso te quiero tanto. Así… baboso, tonto y sexópata.

No rechazó el beso profundo que Sanji quiso darle. Cuando el cocinero logró comer y saciarse de esa boca, se separó apenas un poco para gritar desde lo alto.

—¡Ya está, me quiere de nuevo!

Las aclamaciones y aplausos inundaron el Sunny, y el murmullo de Zoro se escuchó lejano:

—Vamos a ver cuánto dura esta vez.

—Fue récord —apuntó Brook.

—Nnmá —murmuró Franky—, estuvimos dos meses en altamar, por eso. —Sanji no había tenido tiempo para portarse mal.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. Después de todo y pese a los dos años transcurridos en cautiverio y a los traumas padecidos, no dejaban de ser ellos.

Usopp siguió yendo de caza con Sanji, y Sanji siguió salvándole de las bestias que buscaban comerlos, con la única diferencia que en el presente buscaban algún lugar apartado de la vista de todos —como una cueva— para estar a solas.

El tirador ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había "perdido la virginidad" en manos de Sanji.

 **Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> La filosofía Zen de Roronoa en este fic la conocí por boca de Yageni de la siguiente forma: "Cada uno hace de su culo un colectivo y deja subir al que quiere _", sin embargo hace poco KaoruB en uno de sus comentarios me dio una frase muy similar (la del florero). Me hubiera gustado usar de la forma en la que lo conocía, pero... ¿colectivos en One Piece? Así que gracias a KaoruB por eso XD_


End file.
